The Challenge
by MediciQueen
Summary: Henry just discovered Catherine s betrayal with Richard- How will he react and how will Catherine? Cathry with a twist


**This is a little something I have wanted to write for a while. It takes place when Henry discovers about Catherine´s betrayal with Richard.**

 **I don´t own Reign nor have any rights to it- So this is my imagination just for fun..**

 **I hope you enjoy**

 _"_ _Henry, let go of me"_ Catherine said in a hushed voice while her husband dragged her along down the corridor. Henry increased the speed at her words making Catherine slip in her dress. In fury, he stopped and as she fell, he scooped her up in his arms. Carrying her the rest of the way to his chambers. He kicked the door up and threw her down as he closed the door behind him

 _"_ _What are you doing Henry" "I need a word, Wife"_ He spat at her. Catherine saw how his eyes turned black with rage _"About what Henry?" "About What! About WHAT? You know exactly about what Catherine"_ At his words he practically ran to her and pushed her onto his table.

Catherine took a step back in fear as her husband came to her. As she hit the table she winced and the ink-can on the table were overthrown. The ink spilled and slowly stained the table. Henry was on top of her, Catherine was fighting with all her powers but as she laid there, back on the table with ink in her hair, she knew that this would be a battle she´d loose.

 _"_ _Henry, please" "Don´t Henry Please Me Wife! How can I call you that after I discovered that you have committed adultery and worse, bore HIS CHILD"_ The fear in Catherine quickly turned to Full-blown Fury _"How dare you judge me on this after YOU openly flaunted your affairs around the castle all through our Marriage"_ Catherine yelled _"You made me turn elsewhere for warmth Hen.."_ he cut her short as he turned her so her legs were standing on the floor and her upper body bent over the table. He held her arms behind her back and held the side of her face down in the ink that now covered half the table. " _You are MY Queen Catherine- This is treason and I´ll have you executed for this"_ Catherine gasped in panic _"Then you finally had your way Henry- Finally you can get rid of your wife- It´s what you´ve always wanted" "No it isn´t you cold Medici-serpant"_ he spat _"All I wanted was for you to love me" "Love you?"_ She laughed _"How could I love you when you repeatedly humiliated me"_ The fury in Henry rose once more as he dragged her up from the table and pushed her towards the bedroom. Catherine looked a mess. Her hair was halfway down, curls stuck to her face and both hair and face stained by the ink.

With sheer luck Catherine freed herself and hurried towards the exit, but Henry was faster and gripped her arm once more _"Oh No Catherine, you won´t get out of this" "And what exactly is this Henry?" "Are you planning on murdering me in your bed or maybe push me out of the window"_ she said with forced sarcasm _"What a brilliant idea Catherine, that would make everything much easier, but who would help me clean the mess"_ he answered _"So No Catherine- you will have to do your wifely duty! You owe me a child"_ Catherine was shocked _"Henry, you are mad" "Let go of me"_

He pushed her onto the bed and forcefully ripped her dress. Tears were threatening to spill from Catherine´s eyes _"Henry please be reasonable"_

At the same moment, they heard a small knock on the bedroom door _"Enter"_ the king yelled, still on top of Catherine.

A young servant girl entered, Henry noticed that he hadn´t seen her before

 _"_ _I am so sorry to interrupt your Majesties, but it´s time your majesty"_ she looked straight at Catherine who looked back with surprise

Before she could say something, the young girl talked again _"You asked me to come and get you exactly at this time, no matter where you were" "I´m sorry I am a bit late, but I had a tough time finding you, please forgive me"_ The young girl bowed her head

Henry moved from Catherine so he stood between the young servant girl and the bed _"You are forgiven, but next time be more punctual"_ Catherine said while thinking about how lucky she was to be given a chance to get out of this situation. She started to move

 _"_ _DON´T MOVE CATHERINE"_ Henry yelled _"Or I will kill you right now"_ Catherine stopped her movements and watched as Henry started circling around the young servant girl. Catherine recognized the smirk on his face- she was to be her next lover.

 _"_ _What is your name"_ He asked

 _"_ _My name is Adrianne, your Majesty"_

 _"_ _What do you think of your King, Adrianne"_ he asked

 _"_ _My king is known in the castle for being a great hunter your Majesty" "And a great lover"_ she continued _"As a hunter you are known for seizing the grandest animal and it is said that the game to get the kill is more thrilling than the actual Kill" "You would never settle for a doe if you could get the Stag"_ Catherine laid frozen in the bed, just staring at the young servant girl _"What is she doing?"_ Henry moved on standing right behind Adrianne touching her arms _"Are you the same way when it comes to love Your Majesty?" "Yes"_ he said while unconsciously puffing up his chest

Adrianne moved further towards Catherine whom sat at the edge of the bed. _"What would be the greatest conquest your Majesty- Taking by force or making the stag want you so badly that they give it up freely?"_ While talking she slowly sat down beside Catherine, slowly closing her dress as good as she could. Catherine saw the lust in her husband´s eyes at the slow movements from this young girl. She felt the young girl getting closer to her neck with her lips and slowly whispering _"I´m sorry, please help me"_ Catherine shook as she felt the girls lips barely touching the base of her neck while she stroke her hand up Catherine´s body. She reached her hair and slowly placed the stray curls with some of her hairpins. Catherine was stunned in surprise and then she heard the young girl talk again as she moved towards Henry _"Do you know that there is only one person in this country with the rank to deny you?"_ She looked at Catherine and Catherine saw that her husband´s attention now shifted from the girl to herself. _"Imagine your wife pining for your touch, begging for you to satisfy her.. Again and again…" "You don´t know her, that is not possible- she is cold as ice" Henry spat._

The young girl once again went to Catherine. Took her hand and made her stand. She went behind her and kissed her gently on her neck while stroking her gently. As the girl´s hand went from her arm straight across her stomach, her breast and rested at her collarbone while kissing her gently on the neck, Catherine unwillingly closed her eyes, opened her mouth a bit and twisted her head so the girl had a bit more space _. "I didn´t think his Majesty would back away for a challenge"_ Adrianne said in a hushed voice

Henry was completely taken off guard so he didn´t even notice that Adrianne followed Catherine away from his bedroom, out of his chambers and took the shortest route towards the Queens Chambers.


End file.
